


Peace

by GooseEgg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseEgg/pseuds/GooseEgg
Summary: They say loved ones wait for us on the other side.





	Peace

Luke struggled to pull himself up onto the stone dais he’d fallen from. Had he ever been so exhausted in all his life? Straining to open his eyes, he gazed at the sunset. Had there really always been two suns on Ahch-To?

 

Beneath him- around him- inside him- he could feel his body pulling him towards sleep. As he sat up as straight as he could, with all the strength he could muster, he pondered how fitting it was that his own story began and ended with twin suns, so far away from home, as alone then as he was now.

 

Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone’s voice calling him. A woman he hadn’t heard in years.

 

“ _ Luke! Luke!?” _

 

He closed his eyes as the warmth of the suns washed over him, and let himself be pulled into sleep.

  
“ _ I'll be right there, Aunt Beru!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes and it made me cry sorry (not sorry)


End file.
